Transistors are foundational devices of the semiconductor industry. One type of transistor, the field effect transistor (FET), has among its components gate, source, and drain terminals. A voltage applied between the gate and the source terminals generates an electric field that creates an “inversion channel” through which current can flow. Such current flow may be controlled by varying the magnitude of the applied voltage.
Many configurations and fabrication methods have been devised for transistor gate terminals (as well as for other transistor components). One such configuration is what is called a double gate transistor, in which a transistor has two gates instead of a single gate. Forming such a transistor can raise certain difficulties such as tip implants into a non-gated or channel region of the transistor, which can cause undesired off-state leakage.